Thank You, Brother
by Gorax805
Summary: Hiei has a nightmare and yukina is dying. can hiei save yukina from himself?


It is dark… even the cool breezes of Makai could not dry the sweat drops from Hiei's face. He was conscious enough to feel his heart beat rapidly. He was confused, unaware of what was going on. He thought to himself. "What… what is this feeling? The darkness, the silence, I am used to this. But there's a hollow feeling in my chest, it feels as if I've been stabbed. But the worst feeling, the fear, I feel it. I never fear anything before, why am I so now?" Then he took out his crystal, hoping it will give him comfort, his eyes widened. He looked up and sees himself, with the worst expression on his face, and in his hands, a dead body. His sister, Yukina, lying still in Hiei's hands.  
  
Shocked from his nightmare, Hiei woke up instantly, panting and relieved it was a dream. He quickly took out his crystal, and put it back as soon as he saw nothing was wrong with it. He then looks into the sky of Makai from under the tree where he was resting. He thought to himself, "something is definitely wrong, especially with the sight I saw." Then within a minute of thinking, Hiei grabbed his sword and as fast as he can ran to the portal that leads to Ningenkai  
  
Minamino closes the book after barely a minute passed when he read from the first page. He heard footsteps from outside the door, his mother of course, since his stepbrother is fast asleep after midnight. After knocking, his mother opened the door, "It's for you."   
  
"Hello?" Kurama picked up the phone, the caller responded as soon as he answered, it was Yusuke. "Come to the hospital now! Yukina's hurt!"  
  
"I'll be right there" Kurama answered and hang up.  
  
"Yukina! Don't die on me! Without you my life is nothing!" Kuwabara cried loudly near the sleeping Yukina in bed.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Kurama asked Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara called me and said he sensed a youkai nearby the area, we went to search and as soon as we got to the scene, we found Yukina lying there, severely injured. Koenma said the youkai has very similar wavelength as human and is now literally hiding among the humans."  
  
Kurama thought for a second. "The least I could do for Hiei is look after her for him. Who in the world would hurt her anyway?"  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Hiei asked the youkai in shadows which he sensed. "Don't fool me I can sense you, and not much youkai belong in this dimension." When the youkai appears, Hiei was shocked.  
  
"I am you, and I want you to become, me." Hiei saw the figure very same of himself. The 2 stared at each other with cold, sharp eyes.  
  
"What is this?" The real Hiei asked.  
  
"For us to become one, let the darkness take over you, let us become one instead of the struggling 2 sides."  
  
Hiei then froze, he was stunned by the fake Hiei's words. With an advantage, the youkai took a swift slash at Hiei. The real Hiei did not even respond, he felt no pain, he is still thinking about his words. "Struggling 2 sides, like me and the other me holding Yukina… wait..." Hiei was on the ground, watching his other self walk away. His eyes saw nothing but black…  
  
"Where… where is this? Am I on the way to Reikai?" Hiei turned and saw Yukina drifting away. "Yukina! Wait!" He tries to run toward her, but she just keeps going further. "I am your..."  
  
"Having bad dreams again?" Another voice called. Yusuke is talking to Kurama, who is watching Hiei closely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hearing the sound, Hiei suddenly woke. "Where? Where is she?! Give her back!"  
  
"Take it easy." Hiei turns to his friend's voice. "You are alright now, no need to burst." Hiei saw Minamino and calmed down. "I said someday we'd meet, did not expect it to be so soon." Kurama said to Hiei.  
  
Hiei stood up and fall back from his injuries. "You're not rested up yet, stay down." Hiei turned to the concerning Urameshi. "Yo" He greeted.  
  
"Where is Yukina? Is she hurt? Is she in trouble?"  
  
"She's safe... Follow us."  
  
Watching Yukina sleeping, Hiei managed to keep his anger from controlling him. "The doctor said she is severely injured, if she isn't strong enough she could die. She was hurt mysteriously and even giving life force to her won't work."  
  
Hiei took out his crystal and put it into her hand. "Who? Which bastard dare tried to hurt my sister?!"  
  
"We don't know, even Koenma has no clue." Kuwabara responded angrily.  
  
Hiei remembers his opponent from the other day, but refused to tell the others. He suddenly ran away from the hospital.  
  
"Hiei wait!"  
  
Keiko, who has been sitting quietly next to Yukina watched Kurama exiting "Stay strong Yukina."  
  
Botan suddenly enters. "Good news!"  
  
"I was able to find out that from the kind of injury Yukina has, the kind that can only be done from pure dark energy, there is only one youkai able attack like that." The small Koenma explained to the team. "It is a hollow within the person's heart. It can happen anytime to the one who is confused temporarily by their "other side", often the demon will appear as a twin and try to let evilness overcome."  
  
"Well what does it has to do with all this?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Koenma sighed "I have no clue."  
  
"It's Hiei" everyone turns to Shuichi. "He has been confused all his life and now is long enough for the hole inside him separate from him and tries to take over. It must have hurt Yukina to make Hiei more angry and confused, when all hell break lose, Hiei will be overcome by anger and evilness."  
  
Koenma then commands, "Everyone! I give you the next mission... you know what to do."  
  
At the hospital... "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor reported.   
  
"What? What is it? Tell me. Is she alright?" Keiko asked.  
  
"She's in a dangerous condition, leave this to us."  
  
With his temper, Hiei ferociously cut trees into pieces until there is nothing left in the forest. "Come out!!! You want my soul?! Come and get it!!!!" Hiei shouted with anger to call the youkai. It finally appears on his command. With no words, the 2 Hiei stared at each other, pulled out their sword, take off their bandage covering their Jagan and patiently watched each other's steps. The 2 launched into each other, back and forth they slash in a sword fight. All the impact from the sword either clash into another sword or miss and cut down nearby trees. And at last both slashed the fire blade at each other and both their swords broke in half. With no relay, Hiei jumped at his twin and used his dark fire punch, the firepower burnt the bandages around his arm. The fake dodged it and also took off his bandages. Both are at the opposite side and with enough space, they threw out fine black dragon waves. The waves collide and create strips of darkness coming out.  
  
"There!" Yusuke ran toward the dark lightening, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. When they arrive, the 2 Hiei were making moves at each other that they couldn't see what was happening.  
  
"Which is the real Hiei?!" Yusuke asked, ready to fire a reikun.  
  
"Right now we can't do anything, just let Hiei handle this." Kurama answered calmly.  
  
Finally the fake Hiei turned into the hundred-eyed demon. Both Hiei now stopped, the real thought for a second and pick up the broken sword from the floor. "A little trick I learned from my weakness." Hiei cut himself and split his blood into the fake's eye. He now flinched and painfully covering his eye.  
  
"That's the youkai!" Kurama suddenly launched out his vine and hit the youkai. Yusuke shot his Reikun. And Kuwabara ran after the bullet and slashed his sword. Hiei, finally used the broken sword and stabbed into one of the youkai's eyes. The fake falls to the ground, lays there still.  
  
"It's too easy…" Hiei thought. Just then black clouds come out from its body and form a big, black circle. The body rots and disappears.  
  
"What is that?!" Kuwabara asked a stupid question.  
  
"It's the real form of the youkai, Hiei's negative thoughts."  
  
Suddenly Keiko comes running into the scene. "Keiko! It's dangerous here! Get back!" Yusuke cut her off. "...Wh…why are you crying?"  
  
Keiko calmed from her pant and answered quietly to Yusuke. "The doctor, he said Yukina was in a serious condition and I waited and then, she... she didn't make it."  
  
Even with the slightest words, Hiei heard the news. He shocked and falls to his knees. "I've… I've failed to protect her. It's over, my life has no more meaning." He stares down to the ground, he wasn't conscious, black clouds come out from him and into the youkai.  
  
"No! It's eating him!" Kuwabara ran into the back clouds and split the dark circle with his sword. Hiei regain conscious. "Hiei! Wake up you fool! You can still save yourself!"  
  
Yusuke ran to help Kuwabara, he delivered a shotgun. "He's right! Fight it!" The black hole sends off dark rays and sent Kuwabara and Yusuke flying. Hiei, still on his knees defends the rays.  
  
Kurama protected Keiko and himself with a leaf barrier. "You may have lost Yukina, but you can still save yourself. How do you think Yukina would feel if she sees you give up? You said she thinks you're a lowlife but what are you when you lose without a fight?! Remember you still have a place to return to. Mukuro isn't the only one who needs you Hiei! We all do."  
  
Keiko helped. "You lost Yukina but you still have your friends, don't let it end like this."  
  
Hiei watches everyone and thought to himself. "They are right, I must fight." He is now on his feet, walking toward the darkness. "I will fight for Yukina, I will fight for Mukuro, I will fight for my mother, I will fight for my friends and I will fight for myself!" He now has a bright shining reikun around him.  
  
Kuwabara is a bit surprised. "I didn't know he has any positive energy within him."  
  
Hiei starts his black fire. "You want my power?! Here's more than you can handle!" Hiei released black energy out of his hand. The dragon seal has came off.  
  
"It's Hiei's strongest move!" Yusuke remembered. Hiei combined with the black dragon and drive straight into the dark clouds. Even the darkness itself can not stand Hiei's black energy. It resolved into pieces. As Hiei land on the ground and his dragon back into his arm, he thought. "I feel it again, the hollow in my heart. But something's different, …it feels better." After a second of resting, his friends ran to Hiei. "I have to see Yukina."  
  
Everyone quietly and sadly stared at Yukina. She seemed peaceful, and normal, as if she can wake up any moment. Hiei said quietly "All this time I could have told you... But now I don't even have a chance." He stared at the ground. "I... am your brother."  
  
Suddenly the crystal in Yukina's hand shined, tired from using his power, Hiei didn't even notice it and fell asleep. Kurama caught him and gently put him on a nearby bed. "What is this light?"  
  
"It's a life force." Everyone turned to Botan. "Somehow Hiei was able to give Yukina life force from his love toward her."  
  
The light disappeared. "So she'll live?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes!" Botan happily replied.  
  
"Doctor! Come in here! She's ali…" Before Keiko can finish her sentence, Kuwabara already pulled in the doctor. "Get to work already!!"  
  
2 days later... After everyone says good-bye to Hiei, Kurama talked to him. "You are in a hurry to go back, aren't you?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?" Kurama asked, expecting a no.  
  
"…No… better off this way."  
  
"How could you not? After all this happened? What if this happened again? Are you going to risk not being to able to tell her ever?"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama for a second, knowing he'd change his mind. "Yes, you're right, I will tell her."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Here she comes, don't you lie to me...Well needless to say, see you later."  
  
"...Yes" Hiei grinned. "We WILL meet again."  
  
Kurama walked away from Hiei, leaving him with Yukina. "Thank you." Yukina started.  
  
"For what?" Hiei asked. "Saving my life."  
  
Hiei thought for a second. "Then you know…"  
  
Yukina looks confused. "Know what?"  
  
Hiei thought to himself. "Better tell her then."  
  
"Listen, Yukina." Hiei focuses on his goal. "I… am your brother that you are searching for."  
  
Yukina stared at him for a second, then give a healthy smile. "That's not very surprising."  
  
Hiei is relieved. "You don't expect me to be different?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but you're not a bad brother either."  
  
Hiei is curious. "All this time...did you know?"  
  
"Does it even matter?"  
  
"…No." Hiei feel a lot better.  
  
"So…what will you do now?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I will go back to Makai, it's where I am really needed." Before she could say anything, he continued. "Stay in Ningenkai, it's safer here, you don't need me for I trust my friends will protect you with their lives."  
  
"This crystal…"  
  
"Keep it, it belongs to you, and I won't be needing it anymore…"  
  
"...Well… I guess this is it." Yukina said.  
  
"Farewell, my sister." Hiei said with his back turned, walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Yukina said, running to him. She hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
Hiei asked again. "For what?" "…Being my brother."  
  
It is dark… even the cool breezes of Ningenkai could not wipe the smile off Hiei's face…  
  
The End 


End file.
